1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, and in particular to a light-emitting fan in which a flexible circuit structure is combined with light-emitting elements to emit light via the light-emitting elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional light-emitting fan includes a frame 1a. The center of the frame 1a is pivotally provided with a vane 2a having a plurality of blades 21a. Four corners of the frame la are provided with a light-emitting diode 3a respectively, so that the four light-emitting diodes 3a can emit light.
However, when the light-emitting diodes 3a are mounted in the above-mentioned light-emitting fan, the frame 1a has to be additionally formed with a structure for mounting the light-emitting diodes 3a (such as mounting holes). Furthermore, leads (not shown) are used to connect the light-emitting diodes. As a result, the difficulty in manufacturing the frame la is increased, and it is inconvenient to assemble the fan.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.